


Water "accident"

by meltemxia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/F, Secret Crush, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltemxia/pseuds/meltemxia
Summary: One crush on the lifeguard of the beach, just seeing her and getting a few glances wasn't enough. She had to think of something...





	Water "accident"

"I have to do something about it" says Lena as she prepares her stuff for the beach. From day one Lena has had a crush on the lifeguard, sure they've had a few smiles and glances but that wasn't enough for Lena. Every time she went to the beach she fell more for the yellow sunshine girl and all the info she had about her was her name, Kara. Was that even possible? Falling for someone you don't even know, other than sharing a few smiles. She knew things would be different this time, because today she had a plan. 

Lena arrives to the beach and places her stuff on the sand as she looks at the lifeguard house seeing the blonde, more spectacular each day. Lena gets in the water and that's how things started. Lena decides to fake her drowning causing the instant attention of Kara. The blonde immediately starts running to the water and reaches for Lena. 

"Calm down, It's all going to be okay. I'm here, you're fine" Kara returns to the shore helping Lena sit on the floor. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Lena opens her eyes realizing she looked even better up close. Admiring those blonde lock of hair as they caress her face, water dripping from her face and chest making her glow as the sun makes contact with her. Her face, her voice, it was surreal. "I'm okay" Assures a bubbly Lena "I just got distracted"

Kara takes a lock of Lena's hair placing it behind her ear "You gotta be more careful next time" smiles the blonde adding "Might not be able to save you".

Lena returns the smile, "There won't be a next time... At least not drowning" They both laugh at the comment. Lena later adds "Hey, thank you for what you did back there. You saved my life, I want to ask you out. As a thank you for helping me." Lena smiles in hope for acceptance of her offer

Kara smiles "There's no need, I'm was doing my job. I'm just glad you're okay" 

"Come on, I insist"

Kara looks into Lena's eyes as they smile "I guess I'll have to accept".

"Great, when does your shift end?' Asks Lena. 

"At 4"

"Then I'll be here"

"I still don't know your name, mystery girl" Says Kara.

"I'm Lena... Lena Luthor" They both smile.

* * *

"So where are we going?" curiously asks the blonde.

"You up for ice cream?" Lena smiles as she drives.

"Who wouldn't" responds Kara looking at Lena.

They arrive to the place, later choosing their flavor. They went for a walk to a nearby park getting to know each other, laughs, jokes, glances, smiles all getting shared. They both felt like they knew each other for a long time, they were comfortable around one another and it made things special. It was different.

Lena decides to drive Kara back to her house, "Thank you for today, the beach and tonight" Lena smiles as she places a hand over Kara's hand.

"I should be the one thanking you, I really had a good time with you Lena. We should do it again sometime" Kara smiles as she takes Lena's phone and places her number on her contacts. "Here, text me anytime. It was nice meeting you, don't drown" They both laugh and with that Kara gets out of the car and enters her house.

* * *

"And that's how I met Lena" Kara says as she's surrounded by Alex, James, Maggie, Winn and Lena. 

"I have a confession to make tonight, here in front of all you" Lena says as she chuckles softly. "Kara I didn't drown that day, I actually faked it to get your attention. I was shy, I didn't know how so that's the first thing that popped into my head"

They all gasps to the revelation of that...

"And here I though you were going to propose" Adds Maggie while laughing.

Kara laughs and responds to Lena "You know? I figured... You were too okay to be drowning but I played along. I knew it wasn't your first time at the beach and I remember we used to smile at each other before the "accident"... Kara uses the air quotes "I'm not stupid Lena" She smiles softly. Kara takes Lena's hand "I'm glad you did though". Lena shares a kiss with Kara and they all "aw" but maggie of course shouts. "Get a room" They all laugh and continued their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I hope you like it. Inspiration by @cozysinner on tumblr...
> 
> find me on twitter: Meltemxia (ik stupid self promotion here)


End file.
